User blog:Greenberet69/Boromir vs Carver Hawke
Boromir: Son of Denethor and Captain of the White Tower who accompanied the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring of Power but was killed during the Battle of Amon Hen. vs. Carver Hawke: Brother of Hawke and Bethany Hawke who will either die during the escape from Lothering or will accompany Hawke to Kirkwall and either become a Grey Warden or Templar. WHO IS DEADLIEST!! ' ' Boromir's Sword.jpg|Boromir's Sword Boromir's Shield.jpg|Boromir's Shield Boromir's Equipment.jpg|Boromir's Equipment (near the sword a Dagger) Lineage.jpg|Lineage Maul Bassrath-Kata Longbow.png|Bassrath-Kata Longbow Grey Warden Plate Armor.png|Grey Warden Plate Armor Battle Notes Vote for Battleground #Kirkwall #Osgiliath #Lothering Battleground Kirkwall Osgiliath Lothering 5 vs 5 *Boromir and 4 Gondor Soldiers vs Carver and 4 Grey Wardens *Also if Osgiliath is chosen for the battleground then Boromir will be wearing the Gondor Plate Armor *If any other battleground is chosen then he will be wearing the chainmail, leather armor he wore during the Journey with the Fellowship. X-Factors Boromir/Carver 90 Training 94 Edge Carver: Both have regular army training but Carver has Grey Warden training as well 93 Combat Experience 85 Edge: Boromir: Boromir has been fighting for more years then Carver has been 95 Leadership 79 Edge Boromir: Boromir has been leading men his entire life where Carver hasn't ever lead anyone before. 90 Armor Metallurgy 89 Edge Boromir: Both are wearing Plate armor but Boromir has on Chain Mail after that adding second protection and covers his entire body where Carver's armor has some gaps exposing himself. 87 Physicality 93 Edge Carver: Carver is much more younger then Boromir. Personal Edge Boromir as he has more Combat Experience and dominates at close range. The Battle Boromir: x5 Carver: x5 In Lothering Carver and 4 Grey Wardens are evacuating civillians as the Darkspawn Horde approaches. They finish when they hear news of 5 strange armed men walking in the village from a running civillian. Thinking that these men could be Bandits who are looting from the houses Carver and the Wardens decide to take care of them. At one of the houses Boromir and 2 of his Gondor soldiers are searching the house for people to help while 2 other Gondor soldiers stand guard outside. Carver and the Wardens spot the two Gondor soldiers and Carver orders his men into position. One of the Wardens takes out a Longbow and Carver takes out his Bassrath-Kata Longbow. At the exact same time they fire but only succeed in killing one Gondor soldier and missing the other who alerts Boromir and the others . Boromir and the other Gondor soldiers come out of the house and two Grey Wardens charge at them. One of the Gondor soldiers takes out his Bow and fires a arrow while Boromir tosses a dagger and kill both of the chargeing Wardens . The Grey Warden archer fires and takes out another Gondor soldier the Gondor archer sees the Grey Warden archer and fires but the Warden quickly dodges it and abandons the bow for his sword. Carver takes out his Lineage Maul and orders the other two Wardens to charge with him and they charge at Boromir and his 2 Gondor soldiers. Boromir takes out his Sword and Shield and the Gondor soldiers take theirs out as well and prepare for the Wardens to collide. The Wardens collide and in the chaos one Warden and Gondor soldier are both stabbed through the neck . While Boromir is fighting the Grey Warden Carver is fighting the other Gondor soldier. Carver hits the Gondor soldier in the chest with his Maul sending the Gondor soldier flying and landing on his back. Carver tries to pound the Gondor soldier but the soldier protects himself with his shield however the amount of pressure starts to wear down the Gondor soldier and soon his shield breaks and Carver bashes the soldiers head . Meanwhile Boromir is engaging the other Grey Warden and as he blocks a strike from the Wardens sword with his shield his stabs the Warden right through the chest . Boromir sees Carver charge at him and prepares to engage him. The two warriors engage each other and Boromir sees Carver begin to tire from carrying the maul and goes in for the kill but Carver swings around him and hits Boromir in the back and and he falls onto the dirt he bashes his head with the maul and nothing is left of his head . Carver yells in victory "For the Grey Wardens!!!" Winner: Carver Hawke Expert's Opinion: Carver won because even though his Maul was heavy and Boromir had a shield Maul's were designed to break through those and with the shield gone the sword's shorter reach meant the longer reach of the Maul was going to help and Carver also had the advantage at Long Range Category:Blog posts